Colliding Forces
by RowlingIsOurQueenForever
Summary: Albus Potter meet in their first school year and form a friendship, perhaps a relationship later on. Albus/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

At 11 years old, Scorpius Malfoy was the spitting image of his father. Slicked back platinum blond hair, stormy gray eyes and pale pallor. They were almost the opposite personality wise though. Scorpius was very quiet and reserved while his father had been outspoken and insulting. He was standing by his father, arms crossed and eyes staring at his shiny black dragon hide shoes. His mother and father were talking about Merlin knows what, leaving Scorpius feeling very disconnected. He cautiously glanced around and met eyes with a brown haired blue eyed boy. He smiled softly at Scorpius and gave a small wave. Scorpius blushed, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he ducked his head. He glanced up as the train whistled. He hugged his parents tightly and said his final goodbyes. He dragged his suitcase behind him and struggled to hold his owl cage in the other. He glanced around, noticing that all the compartments were full. He found one in the corner with three empty seats. The brown haired boy from earlier was sitting by the window, his nose in a book. Scorpius opened the door and smiled shyly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, his voice soft and low. The boy glanced up and smiled brightly at Scorpius.

"Sure! Do you need any help?" he asked marking his spot in the book. Scorpius shook his head.

"I'm good thanks." he mumbled, heaving his suitcase and his owl's cage onto the rack above. Scorpius sat across from the boy, smiling shyly.

"I'm Albus. What's your name?" he asked, still smiling kindly. Scorpius opened his mouth to reply but never got the words out as three boys crashed in. One had messy black hair and brown eyes, the boy on his right had blue hair and bright green eyes and the last boy had flame red hair. They were out of breath from laughter but their gaze immoderately shifted to the young boy sitting quietly in the corner.

Scorpius flushed and looked down avoiding his gaze.

"Who's this?" asked the brown haired boy crossing his arms. Scorpius could barely speak, let alone breathe. Albus glared at him.

"I don't know James. I was about to ask him his name when you, Teddy and Fred came crashing in." he said, a hard tone in his voice. The brown haired one, supposedly named James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Spit it out. What's your name?" asked the blue haired boy, smiling at Scorpius.

"S-scorpius Malfoy." mumbled Scorpius.

"I didn't catch that." said the red haired one grinning at Scorpius, a slight smile appearing on James's face.

"Scorpius Malfoy." said Scorpius, his voice a little stronger. All kindness immediately disappeared from all three of their faces.

"Oh great. A Malfoy." sneered the blue haired boy.

"Teddy!" snapped Albus, glaring daggers at him. The blue haired boy named Teddy ignored Albus and continued to glare at Scorpius. Scorpius drew farther into the corner, a worried look on his face.

"What is a Malfoy rat doing in our compartment?" spat the red haired boy. Scorpius flushed bright red but still didn't say anything. Albus jumped up, glaring at the three older boys.

"Shove off Fred! He's eleven years old for Merlin's sake!" he cried, crossing his arms. "Father would be ashamed of all of you." said Albus, a disapproving look on his face. James rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys. Let's find a compartment with less _filth_." spat James in Scorpius's direction. Scorpius blushed and looked down, biting his lip and trying to fight the tears that came to his eyes. Albus sat down and smiled softly at Scorpius.

"Sorry about my brother and his friends. They can be real prats sometimes." he said comfortingly. Scorpius smiled gratefully at Albus and looked back up.

"Which one was your brother?" he asked, his voice still small. Albus sighed.

"James. He takes after our father." he said ruefully. Scorpius smiled.

"I just look like my father." he said quietly. Albus smiled gently at him.

"Your father's Draco Malfoy right?" he asked conversationally. Scorpius nodded smiling slightly.

"The one and only." he sighed. There was a long silence afterwards. Suddenly the door opened and a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes came in. She smiled at Scorpius and grinned at Albus.

"Hey Albus. Mind if I sit here?" she asked, motioning towards the seat beside him.

"Not at all." he said courteously as he moved the books taking up the seat beside him. As she put her suitcase up, Scorpius's observant eyes noticed bandages on her fingers and palms. She sat down beside Albus and grinned at Scorpius.

"What's your name?" she asked eagerly.

"Scorpius Malfoy." he said softly, bracing himself for a bad reaction. Instead she held out her hand for a handshake, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Allison Finnigan." she said as Scorpius took her hand and shook it firmly. She winced slightly as she leaned back in her seat.

"Sorry." blushed Scorpius.

"Oh no probs. I just got burned when one of my spells backfired." she said easily. Albus rolled his eyes and picked up his books. Allison smiled at Scorpius as she glanced him up and down.

"Allison, you're staring." said Albus absentmindedly from behind his book. Scorpius couldn't keep from smiling as Allison tore her eyes away from Scorpius, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry!" she apologized. "I have a tendency to stare." she justified. Suddenly there was a squealing from the corridor. The door opened and a girl with dark blond hair stumbled in.

"S-sorry!" she cried as she dropped all her books on the floor, a particularly large volume of an herbology book on Scorpius's foot. Scorpius winced but instantly got on his knees and helped her pick up her books along with Albus and Allison. They handed the girl her books as she put them up onto the rack.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked, a flustered look in her grayish blue eyes. Scorpius shook his head, Albus and Allison agreeing with him. She sat down, smoothing her long robes.

"I'm Jillian Longbottom. You?" she asked, her voice light and airy.

"I'm Allison Finnigan." piped up Allison.

"Scorpius Malfoy." said Scorpius quietly, smiling shyly at her.

"I'm Albus Potter." said Albus, smiling brightly at her. Scorpius gaped at him. Albus! Of course! Why hadn't he gotten it sooner? He was Harry Potter's boy.

"Nice to meet everyone." said Jillian. Scorpius nodded and smiled at her followed by a long silence.

"Well!" said Albus clapping his hands together. "Anyone fancy a snack?

* * *

**XXX**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry for such a long chapter! Please leave reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius shivered and rubbed his arms. He had been dumped in the lake when that stupid squid had rocked his, Albus and Allison's boat.

"Sorry Scorpius." said Albus sympathetically.

"I'm g-g-good." said Scorpius, his teeth chattering. Scorpius was slightly warmer now that they were inside the castle and standing outside of the great hall. He was freezing and starving. Suddenly a very short man pushed through the crowd of first years and opened the door and motioned them in.

"Good luck." whispered Albus smiling encouragingly at him. Scorpius smiled weakly back at him. Allison was jumping up and down, trying to get a better look and Jillian was wringing her hands nervously. The first years trooped in, Scorpius feeling very nervous. What if he wasn't put into Slytherin?

All thoughts were wiped from his head as he walked in. There were hundreds of floating candles, lighting up the huge room. The ceiling looked like the sky, dark night sky, twinkling stars and huge moon. It took his breath away. Then he got nervous as he stared at the stool with the ragged hat. His stomach was flip flopping. His father would kill him if he didn't get put into Slytherin. The headmistress made a speech about the importance of education, following the rules, stuff like that, but Scorpius was too nervous to pay attention. He couldn't even pay attention to the hat's song. Students were being called up, the hat being placed on their heads, yelled out their house followed by cheers. Albus appeared beside Scorpius, noticing his worried expression. Albus took Scorpius's hand in his own and squeezed it.

"Don't worry." he whispered.

"Potter, Albus!" cried the headmistress. Albus smiled at Scorpius.

"Wish me luck!" he whispered before walking up. He sat on the stool, an excited look on his young face. The headmistress placed the hat upon his head. The entire hall watched with bated breath until,

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. The whole entire hall erupted with cheers and screams from all the tables except Slytherin as Albus ran over to join his brother and friends, a grin on his face. The cheering and talking continued until the headmistress called the next name.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." the entire hall went silent. Scorpius tried to appear calm as he walked up to the stool. He could feel the eyes of every student on him. _Everyone_ knew the name Malfoy and what his father had done. He sat down and the hat was placed onto his head. He suddenly heard a tiny voice in his ear.

"A Malfoy eh?" it said. "Hmm. You don't seem to be a Malfoy." it said, a contemplating tone is his voice. "You have the appearance of a Slytherin yet the heart of a Gryffindor." it mused. Scorpius could feel panic rising up in his chest. "You have a better chance in Gryffindor...but Malfoy's are always in Slytherin." it debated. Scorpius tried to keep calm. His father would love him no matter his house. "It'll have to be..." said the hat, pausing for suspense. It seemed as if the whole hall was holding it's breath. "GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the hat.

There was no applause. Everyone just stared in shock as Scorpius took the hat off and set it on the stool. He could feel his cheeks turning red as he ran to the table. Albus grinned at him, ignoring his brother's dirty looks. He smiled weakly as he sat beside Albus, feeling relieved to have a friend there. James's eyes narrowed as he glared at Scorpius.

Scorpius was devastated. He felt like his stomach had fallen out. Ravenclaw would've been tolerable, Hufflepuff unacceptable, but Gryffindor? He shuddered inwardly, thinking of what his father would do to him when he found out. He could barely pay attention as Jillian and Allison were also sorted in Gryffindor. Everyone kept turning to stare at the blond haired, gray eyed boy with the last name Malfoy who was seated at the Gryffindor table. Albus noticed and shot a few dirty looks and smiled kindly at Scorpius.

"Ignore them." he said quietly as a boy was sorted into Hufflepuff. "They're pricks." he said comfortingly, glaring over his shoulder at James, Fred and Teddy as they eyed Scorpius with glares.

"Especially them." snapped Albus as the last person was sorted into Ravenclaw. Scorpius smiled gratefully at Albus. The headmistress called for silence as she walked up to the podium. She had gray hair pulled tightly into a bun and wore dark green robes.

"I would like to welcome everyone to a new, magical year at Hogwarts." she said, her voice magically magnified. "I would like to ask that you please keep out of trouble and focus on your studies." she said, her icy gaze settling on James and his friends who exchanged mischievous looks. "Now, dig in!" she said clapping her hands. Food magically appeared on the huge platters.

Scorpius felt too nervous to eat but he took some turkey and rolls. Albus took a small amount as well. Scorpius pushed his food around, his stomach flip flopping as he thought of what his father would do to him when he found out his own son was a Gryffindor.

"Are you alright Scorpius?" asked Albus, a worried look in his eyes as he gazed at Scorpius. Scorpius shook his head and buried his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I got put in Gryffindor!" he moaned. A knowing look fleeted over Albus's face as he took Scorpius's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." he said comfortingly, a kind look in his eyes. Scorpius smiled at Albus gratefully, feeling slightly better. "Now you need to eat." said Albus grinning at him. Scorpius nodded and started to eat. He was starving. He tried to ignore the scathing looks the other Gryffindors gave him but every time he looked down he could feel their glares boring into his skull. He was grateful when the food disappeared and the headmistress called for attention.

"Please follow your prefects to your dormitory's. Have a good night students." she said. There was a scraping of wood as all the students rose and started to follow their prefects. Scorpius stuck beside Albus like a fly on flypaper as they followed the Gryffindor prefect.

Scorpius stared in wonder at the huge staircases as they moved, the portraits smiling knowingly at the first years shocked gazes. Their prefect, a tall muscular boy with long black hair led them to a portrait of a fat lady singing.

"Everyone listen up!" yelled the prefect over the hubbub, silencing all the students.

"The password this year is Mimbulus mimbultona. Do _not _forget this password." he warned before opening the portrait door and let the students climb through. Scorpius stayed right behind Albus, not wishing to be caught up in the crowd. The common room had large comfortable chairs and a large crackling fire in the fireplace. It seemed so inviting. Scorpius stood at loss to do as students ran up the stairs to examine the dorms. Suddenly Albus grabbed Scorpius's hand, a huge boyish grin on his face.

"Come on!" he cried as he pulled Scorpius up the stairs and into a dorm room. There were four, four post beds with maroon curtains with plush pillows. It looked so warm and inviting. Albus jumped onto one of the beds with his things at the end and grinned. He looked so different from the serious, mature boy from earlier. It brought a smile to Scorpius's face. "We're going to share a dorm!" said Albus as if it was already decided. Scorpius grinned and threw himself onto the bed beside Albus and sighed as he relaxed. Suddenly the door opened and two boys came in. One had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and the other had dirty blond and chocolatey brown eyes.

"Mind if we share a room with you?" asked the brown haired one. Albus and Scorpius shrugged.

"Sure." they chorused. The boys set their trunks down and sat down on the beds.

"I'm Anthony Finch Fletchley." said the brown haired one.

"I'm Drew Creevey." said the blond haired one. Albus grinned at both of them.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Albus Potter." he said in a cheerful tone of voice. Anthony and Drew both gaped at him.

"Potter?" they cried, grins spreading over their faces. Albus nodded, pushing his hair out of his bright eyes.

"I'm Scorpius." said Scorpius, choosing to omit his last name.

"Nice to meet you." said Drew smiling at him. Suddenly the door opened and James, Fred and Teddy burst in. Scorpius immediately shied away from them, trying to blend in with the covers but failed as his pale skin and hair stood out against the blanket. James sneered at Scorpius, his expression mimicked by both Teddy and Fred.

"If it isn't the rat." spat James. Albus jumped up and stood in front of his brother, arms crossed and eyes blazing.

"Sod off James!" he cried, ignoring the fact that he was a good few inches shorter than his brother and his friends.

"Or what? You're going to tell dad?" he sneered. Albus brought himself up to his full height.

"No. I'll hex you into next week." he growled. Scorpius put his hand on Albus's shoulder.

"Albus I'm fine." he said softly. James shoved Albus aside and grabbed Scorpius by the collar and hauled him to his feet. Fear flashed through Scorpius's eyes as he tried to push James off of him.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy Malfoy hands on my brother!" he hissed, anger blazing in his eyes.

"James!" cried Albus shoving him as hard as he could. "Leave Scorpius and get out!" he yelled. James let go of Scorpius and pushed Scorpius. Hard. Scorpius stumbled back onto the bed and looked down at the floor, feeling his cheeks turn bright red. James, Fred and Teddy turned around and stalked out.

"I'm really sorry." said Albus, his eyes filled with pity as he looked at Scorpius.

"I'm fine." muttered Scorpius, turning his back to Albus and shutting the curtains around his bed. He changed into his comfortable pajamas and lay down underneath the blankets, an emptiness in his eyes.


End file.
